The Way To a Fae's Stomach is Through His Heart
by assantra
Summary: Bo is distracted by Dr. Hot Pants, Dyson is avoiding Kenzi. Such neglect leads Kenzi to form new friendships, and new enemies. What happens when Kenzis new friend is more than he seems and doing a favor for a friend turns deadly? Read, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1--Prologue

**The Way to a Fae's Stomach is Through Their Heart**

**Prologue**

Its Friday night at the Dal Riata, business is going well. Trick is a happy pub owner, there are approximately two dozen fae and at least half a dozen humans in the pub this evening. Many of them brought in as a trial run by Kenzi and Bo to see if the humans will enjoy the usually fae only pub. The drinks were flowing freely and the food after a lengthy delay was now being served. The recent increase in business had caused Trick to finally break down and hire some extra help. He still ran the bar but he had hired a couple of fae, a young pixie to bus the tables and a rather arrogant cook named Eric to work in the kitchen. When suddenly everyone who had eaten anything that came out of the kitchen becomes violently ill or collapses to the floor unconscious. It soon came to light that Eric used a "secret fae" ingredient to keep his rep as a hot fae cook. Problem is the ingredient had gone bad and it wasn't all that good for humans to begin with. Eric of course was fired and now in trouble with both light and dark fae for using "unsolicited magic" on other fae. This after Dyson, as a duly appointed officer of the law, threatened to have him jailed on charges of reckless endangerment of the humans.

After protracted negotiations with both groups of fae, i.e. no one was trying to assassinate anyone, etc. and even more protracted dealings with the Health Department and a very thorough examination of the kitchen. The Dal may stay open on a probationary level, provided there are no other incidents of this nature.

xxxxxxxxx

Trick meanwhile, is back to square one with the cook situation, this time though he asks Kenzi for her help, for the human perspective. He also let it be known that while they still wanted a fae cook, they wanted someone who actually could cook for humans, he was very careful about his wording of the statement. When the day of the interviews came he and Kenzi came in to the pubs dining area to find several candidates already waiting. Kenzi being all business like handed out questionnaires to all the candidates. Trick barely paid attention to the soon to be employees at first, but Kenzi was making sure to observe their faces closely as she handed out the paperwork. Moving back to the table she scratched out a little note on the notepad she had brought with her.

"Two and five from the left dislike humans, not good for customer relations." the note read that she pushed toward him, and he looked at her with his brows drawn together but nodded his head. She quickly folded the paper over so that the note was covered and waited for the applicants to complete the paperwork and return it to them. The process went fairly smoothly from there. Rather than whisper which Kenzi had often been informed most fae could hear anyway so why bother, she would write the notes and pass to Trick. Some of them like the first Trick understood easily. Kenzi had detected some hint that the fae was unfriendly or intolerant of humans. Some of the notes were perplexing like "Ask him if he can make mac and cheese?" Finally they were down to the last three applicants and it had only taken a couple of hours to go through the whole process with Kenzi's help, Trick was pleasantly surprised.

They soon discovered that the first young male fae was human friendly and was able to prepare several human and fae meals but would only be able to work a few hours a week, not the many hours that Trick would need someone to work at the Dal. Trick promised to keep him in mind for a part time position. The next applicant a young woman began explaining her plans for the Dal. When she got to the part about putting a chocolate fountain in front of the fireplace and a salad bar along one wall…Trick was already nodding before he ever read the note that Kenzi gave him that said emphatically, "OH, HELL NO!"

The next applicant had reddish blond curly, cut in a pixie cut. After the "salad bar girl" as Kenzi was determined to call her for all future storytelling purposes had left in something of a huff. The woman stood up and moved towards them with a conspiratorial grin and said, "Thank heavens, I understand the "humanizing" you wish to bring to your establishment, all for it, actually. But a salad bar? You'd lose all the charm of the place…and yes young lady. I do know how to make mac and cheese and not out of a box either. Try mine and you will never go back to the box again." She said with a wink, Kenzi thought the fae woman looked to be in her mid- to late thirties, but with fae it was hard to tell. Dyson looked to be that age and he was several centuries old. "Now I understand what you have in mind sir and I have a few menus I worked on while I was sitting here. I think if we had a couple of discreet chalk boards among the decorations on the walls it would cut down on the need for a menu. I would like to try and use local goods as much as possible. That will help cut down on cost and if we do seasonal, we'll have fresher product for the customer." She said animatedly as she showed them the menus, there were four. Each she explained was for a different season. She continued that she thought the menu and shopping would be done weekly to take advantage of the freshest ingredients. Kenzi was sold when the woman told her about the mac and cheese. Trick was sold when the woman started talking about saving money.

xxxxxxxxx

Her name was Anya and after a day of cleaning, studying the lay of the pub, and restocking the pantry; the Dal had its grand reopening the next day with Kenzi and Bo again inviting several humans they knew and Dyson and Hale doing the same with the fae. They had just finished putting up the chalkboards when the dinner crowd started arriving. Although it had taken a few weeks for the taint of the Eric debacle to clear, the new food and the warmer atmosphere began to draw the fae back and pull in the human crowds. They became so popular that not only did they have to start taking takeout orders they expanded their lunch menu to cover more than sandwiches. They even hired the young male fae to help out part time.

On their three month anniversary of the grand reopening, during a rare quiet spell in the Dal, Kenzi, Bo, Dyson, Hale, Trick, the pixie busgirl, Fleur, and the part time cook Rafe all sat down at one of the tables nearest the fireplace. Each had already been given a ham sandwich with a thick slice of ham on homemade bread and salad greens. Anya came into the room carrying covered crockery baking dish and several bowls and utensils. Fleur quickly stood up and passed out the eating utensils as Anya took the lid off the baking dish. Kenzi squealed, "Steamy golden goodness" as she scooped out a more than generous portion of the macaroni and cheese. "Enjoy" Anya said with a smile as she turned and headed back to the kitchen to prepare for the dinner crowd. Kenzi later admitted Annie was right though; there was no going back after eating her homemade mac and cheese.

**A/N-Ok if I do a prologue I usually try to add the first chapter as well. Secondly since I usually post my story I'll Be Coming Around on Fridays decided to try posting this one on Mondays. More to love. Hope everyone enjoys and reviews. They help me write better. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2--Getting A Clue

**Getting a Clue**

The Morrigan was furious, several of her guards were going to feel her wrath this evening, some if not all would not survive it. They had allowed her prisoner to escape. They had allowed him to escape with the artifact she had been trying to coerce him into giving to her. She raged, trashing her audience room, as the men were prepared for her. The man was older than the Morrigan, the Ash and half of both the fae courts put together. The artifact was even older than that, and she still wasn't sure what the thing even looked like, or what it actually did.

Khef her most trusted adviser and assistant came in to inform her that the miscreants who had dared to disappoint her were awaiting her leisure. The Morrigan swept down the staircase behind her dais, not noticing that Khef stayed upstairs. Too great was the temptation, she so rarely got to relax and indulge this side of her personality. This "interrogation" she knew would gain her few answers, it would also gain these idiots no mercy. The Morrigan had none to give. The chorus of screams soon began and did not end till many, many hours later.

xxxxxxxxx

Kenzi was on her way to meet Bo at the Dal when she sees an old homeless man on the street near their place. She is going to pass him by when she hears him muttering Russian to himself. Returning to the "Crack Shack" she makes him a sandwich, a bag of chips and a cup of coffee, and offers it to him, speaking Russian to him to encourage him to take the food and eat. The man is stunned by hearing the language spoken by such as this young one but does as she says and takes the food. He gulped it all down quickly as though he hadn't had a good meal in weeks. The girl's eyes widen slightly especially when he apologizes for his manners again in Russian. The girl tells him not to worry about it in English as she pulls out another cup of coffee and bag of food for the older man. The man laughs in delight and stands up and up. "_Bozhe moi_" Kenzi thinks, "He's even bigger than Dyson." As he takes the food with one hand he gently grasps her hand with the other and kissing her knuckles delicately he says in English. "You are too kind little czarina." He sits back down and eats the food with a little more relish. Shaking her head in bemusement, Kenzi just smiled at the man and heads on to the Dal. She and Bo were working on a case and she was already running late.

When the two young women return to their humble abode (I.e., hovel), they noticed something strange. The neighborhood of course was not the best, so having garbage littering the ground around the house even on the front stoop was not odd, actually it was normal. So when they walked up to the house and there were no broken bottles, no empty burger bags, or plastic shopping bags, no trash at all around the house, on the sidewalk or on the stoop….that was strange. When the cleanliness continued for several days and seemed to spiral out from the house until it encompassed the entire neighborhood, the girls were beginning to get a little freaked out about it. Kenzi thought it was great, bizarre but great. Bo being a little more paranoid thought it was more fae weirdness with a sinister undertone. Like someone had let loose a rogue band of brownies on them or whatever the fae version of the house elves of Hogwarts was on them.

In the meantime Kenzi had continued to feed the homeless guy who had moved a little closer to their place. He seemed to enjoy speaking to Kenzi in his mother tongue. He told her his name was Mikhail and although his accent was heavy she noticed that he had probably been in the Americas for a while because he had picked up a fair amount of slang. She also noticed his eyes, one was pale blue and the other was golden brown. He had a thick beard heavily salted with gray hair. Kenzi would listen to him tell stories of the old country, vivid tales she could see as if she were there would be woven by his deep gravelly voice.

xxxxxxxxx

If Kenzi didn't know any better she would say she had a hygiene issue. Bo when she wasn't spending time with Lauren was doing her best at avoiding spending any time girl palling with Kenzi. She would go to the now non-fae exclusive pub with Kenzi and almost immediately go trawling for her next meal/sexual partner. Thus usually leaving Kenzi on

her own for the rest of the evening. Kenzi also noticed that Dyson (and Hale by proxy) were avoiding the dynamic duo of Kenzi and Bo. While Bo and Dyson had ironed out their differences and now considered each other just good friends, Kenzi and the wolf fae had become closer since he had openly claimed her in front of the Light Court, until lately. Yes Kenzi knew that the wolf had only claimed her to save her life. Yes she knew there were no special feelings from the furry fella's side, it still hurt though. Kenzi was mature enough to admit to herself, that she had more than lustful thoughts for her wolf. Now Dyson went out of his way to avoid talking to Kenzi. The other night she had seen him drag Hale back out of the Dal as soon as he had seen the small human at the bar. Kenzi wouldn't admit it but that action had nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Bad enough her bestie Bo had dropped her like a hot rock since Dr. Hot Pants had started coming around. Now the wolf was avoiding her like well…whatever fae shifters avoided. Since Bo only seemed to come by the house for a few moments to grab some clothes and leave. Kenzi who really didn't like being alone all the time, had started inviting Mikhail into the house. The first time was for a shower, he had been taken aback at first, protesting the inappropriateness of it, and scolding her for doing something so dangerous as to invite a strange man into her home. Kenzi had insisted though and few could resist the Kenzi in full on pout mode. After that it wasn't long till he was eating meals with her and showering twice a week, he had finally been convinced to shave off his beard and even to let Kenzi cut his hair. Kenzi wouldn't take anything from him in trade for these amenities, until he caught her practicing with the sword one morning.

Then he began training her in earnest with the sword, the crossbow, hand to hand. She never asked him how he knew how to use every one of the archaic weapons they possessed and even some they didn't. She never asked him where he had gotten the matches to her weapons that he would bring to spar with the small young woman. She never asked how he knew what adjustments to style needed to be made for someone as slight as her. She never asked where he got the weapons they didn't have that she had seen but never used before to train her with. She never asked why he wasn't easy on her like the others had been. When she had said, "Look at me; I'm Kenzi the Vampire Slayer." He had replied in all seriousness, "No sweetling, vampires are much harder." When they stripped down to T-shirt and shorts to spar, he never asked about her scars, even Dyson's claim mark. Clearly though it seemed to fascinate the older man. Kenzi didn't ask why. It amazed her some evenings all the questions they never asked each other.

He would still go back on the street when Kenzi left the house or when evening fell. It was during one of the evening meals he finally confessed that it was he who had been cleaning around the house and neighborhood. It wasn't until much later that Kenzi wondered how he had known where Kenzi lived, and why he had bothered doing it in the first place.

xxxxxxxxx

It was early autumn when Kenzi got a case, from Trick of all people. The great

Thing about the Dal Riata was it was considered a sanctuary, neutral territory. Neither the Light or Dark fae had ever broken that rule. Lately though, someone had been pushing that rule, several patrons of the fae variety had been kidnapped shortly after leaving the Dal, two right out of the alley just the night before. The kidnappings had not been for ransom but apparently for information. The victims in question had been taken and interrogated roughly, very roughly, with beatings that had resulted in broken bones, blood spilling and internal injuries. Trick had explained that he had reported this to Hale (Dyson being otherwise involved with a case for the Ash), and had been reassured the matter was being looked into.

Normally this would be a fae only matter, but the past two times it hadn't just been fae who were taken, a human companion had also been taken and that was a serious matter. A human police investigation would not only risk the fae being exposed but even if nothing came of it, the pub could be closed for good. Luckily those two humans had been gotten to by one of the Ash's people and their memories had been altered so that they only remembered that they had been mugged. Trick had tried to get hold of Bo first…without success. When Kenzi had gotten the call from Trick, she had also tried and had only gotten the succubus voice mail. After leaving a message for Bo, Kenzi had put some of her weapons into a duffle that they sometimes used as a weapons bag and headed over to the Dal.

She never noticed Mikhail following her and was startled when she came back out of the Dal to find the older man rummaging around in the alley. When she asked him what he was doing there. Instead of answering her he held up a scrap of linen that had a strong odor and what appeared to be a monogram on it. The monogram though was what appeared to be fey lettering. "Wonder why Dyson or the other cops didn't find this?" "Dyson?" Mikhail asked curiously. "Yeah he's a friend…or he used to be…not so much now I guess."

"..And a cop?" said the older man with slight incredulity in his tone.

"Yeah but he's actually pretty cool for a cop." She said and giggled before taking a Ziploc bag out of her duffle and having him drop the scrap of cloth into it. "So what are you doing here Mikhail?" Kenzi repeated her earlier question and then added, I don't think I've ever seen you outside of our neighborhood before." "I saw you with that" he said indicating the duffle, "and figured there was going to be trouble if you're traveling armed. And since the other one, your friend Bo, was not with you, I thought you could use…umm, backup, yes?"

Kenzi smiled at the older man as she nodded and explained what had been happening. She added, "Just let me give this to Trick for Hale to follow up on. You want to come in and get something cold to drink before we get started?" Kenzi asked with a smile before adding, "I'm buying." "The big Russian shook his head, indicating his threadbare clothes he explained in Russian, "I'm not dressed properly for such a place little czarina. I will wait for you out here. Perhaps I find something else." Then before Kenzi could step into the pub he added, still in Russian, "Tell them to check for chemicals, the smell is not garbage or cologne, it is a medicine type chemical. Perhaps it is something to knock out their victims, yes."

Kenzi agreed and said, "Good thinking. Hey you're a natural at this." she said. Kenzi gave him a big smile and a wave before she ducked into the Dal with the baggie in hand. The huge Russian smiled back warmly before turning back to his search of the alley, a hint of amber in his eye.

Trick explained that he couldn't leave the bar until Rafe got there but does study the kerchief. The weaving is a fae design and the symbols are dark fae, Morrigan's specifically. Trick asks if Kenzi would mind taking it to Hale as the afternoon crowd is starting to trickle in. Kenzi agrees readily enough and heads back out to retrieve Mikhail and heads to the police station.

xxxxxxxxx

Along the way Mikhail entertains her with a tale of a woman named Ennoi. Ennoi was a wise woman, the healer in her clan. One day while gathering herbs in the woods, she heard the cries of an animal in distress and following them, came upon a horrific scene. A hunter, a stranger to their lands had captured a wolf. He had somehow managed to string the animal up and was torturing it. With no thought for her own safety, Ennoi picked up a heavy branch and struck the hunter from behind. She cut the wolf down and using the same bindings the hunter had used on the wolf, she tied up the hunter. Gathering his weapons, she threw them in the fire. Ennoi wanted to heal the poor animal's wounds but didn't feel safe there, so taking the hunters cloak she moved the wolf onto the cloak and began to drag him away from the hunters camp. When she figured they had gotten far enough away she used all of her skills to try and heal the animal. She wasn't a hunter but she was able to snare rabbits and enough small game to keep the wolf fed while she worked to repair the damage the cruel hunter had wrought. Several days later she felt the need to return to her village, the wolf was now able to hunt on its own and was traveling further and further away from their little camp. The next morning Ennoi broke camp and headed for home and the wolf returned to his pack.

Several weeks later winter hit the village hard and early. The men had not been prepared and hadn't been able to set enough meat in storage. The best hunters of the village were returning empty handed to a village beginning to starve. Then one morning they found a caribou carcass in the center of the village. The throat had been ripped out but there was no other sign of damage to the animal. The village quickly divided up the meat, making sure everyone got a fair share. Sometimes the hunters would be successful and bring rabbit or fowl or even a caribou back to the village. Then the hunters began to mention strange things happening while they were on their hunts. Things like finding game by the traps but not in the traps. Sometimes they would mention that the game ran right at them as though trying to get away from something more frightening than the hunters. Then the snow came in earnest and the hunters couldn't go out for fear of becoming lost. After a week another caribou was found in the center of the village. No tracks were found and the guard the village had set after the first such event had seen nothing.

One thing was different this time though, the side of the carcass had been ripped open carefully and the liver of the animal had been removed. A search by the men of the village showed that it had been left at the door of their healer. The men were amazed and a little frightened as they were a superstitious lot, but they had hungry families to feed. Ennoi had a suspicion she knew where the meat was coming from, but said nothing. The strange events continued, the hunters would go out when they could and when they couldn't or hunting was bad meat would appear in the village. Usually with a choice portion set aside for Ennoi, the villagers didn't know what to think of that particular development. Ennoi began to avoid the villagers, preferring to stay in her own hut and teach herself more about healing and magic rather than suffer their odd stares and whispers.

Winter finally broke and with spring came the Planting Celebration, there were several who thought Ennoi should take a mate. She refused and as per usual went into the woods to gather herbs to replenish her stocks. Ennoi still only took the dull silver knife she used to cut plants into the forest with her. The entire time she was in the woods she felt as though she were being watched, but she felt no hint of malice from the watchers. When she returned to her village she found everyone in a panic, even the village elders were upset. Apparently a neighboring village had sent a representative to tell the elders they were claiming the lands the village sat on and all the surrounding area. If the villagers didn't want to move they had to give the larger village half of all they grew and hunted, and there were other more unsavory demands that didn't bear mentioning. All of this was to be done by the next full moon. The elders were more interested in running than staying but Ennoi incensed, demanded they stay and fight. The elders initially agreed but as the full moon approached the cowardly elders began to disappear from the village, taking their families with them usually, but not always.

The day of the full moon dawned and Ennoi with the few young men who had stayed behind prepared to fight. The men wore armor, a couple of them wore very fine armor, others wore bits and pieces they had cobbled together in the past few days. Ennoi only carried the small dagger that she had used when she had freed the wounded wolf from the cruel hunter. The warriors from the other village outnumbered them four to one. For some reason Ennoi wasn't surprised to see the cruel hunter at the head of the enemy villages army.

Kenzi was so engrossed in Mikhail's story that if the older man hadn't drawn her attention to it she would have walked right past the cop station. Extracting a promise from the big Russian that he would complete the story at some later time Kenzi walked into the police station.

xxxxxxxxx

Dyson is there when she arrives to give Hale the evidence and he accuses her of once again interfering in fae matters. Actually he is raging jealous because he smells another shifter on her and assumes (without asking Hale) that was her source. Kenzi blasts him a new one. Trick asked for her help because certain fae cops weren't acting real concerned about Dal patrons being kidnapped and tortured. But then he "can't even bother to talk to his friends" anymore so why should she expect him to listen." Hale stops Kenzi from hitting Dyson 'just'. Yanks the evidence bag out of Dyson's hands and gives to Hale, tells him what she knows and yells in Dyson's face "Get a clue asshat!" and adds as she stomps to the door. "Oops beat you to it!"

Kenzi meets up with Mikhail down the street, muttering under her breath. The muttering steadily escalating until she growled loud and furious, almost a scream. Surprising a chuckle from the older man as she half-yelled, "I really hate your gender sometimes!" He puts his arm around the younger woman's shoulders as they walk down the street together.


	3. Chapter 3--Case Closed?

**A/N-Thanks for all the faves and follows and of course I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story. Please read, review and enjoy.**

**Case Closed?**

On the way back to the Dal Riata Mikhail tells Kenzi a story of the stupidity of a young man trying to prove his worth to his lady love before he even told her he loved or even liked her. Once they reach the pub she cajoles him into going into the Dal with her to collect their pay from Trick. She offers to buy him a round of vodka. 'Top shelf', she entices. Although still obviously leery about going in he finally agrees. Although still claiming not to want to drink, he insists that she stop him after only one. Kenzi agrees and decides on only one drink as well. Trick is waiting for her, he notices the older much taller man standing at her shoulder, but says nothing as the pair trailed behind him to his cellar apartment. He went to his desk and picked up a manila envelope lying there. As he turned with it in his hand he said, "Hale called. He said you broke the case. The Morrigan will have covered herself of course, but I imagine having the police and the Ash looking into it seriously and that closely to her will make her back down. So problem solved." He passed the envelope to Kenzi. "Thanks Trickster glad we could help." She said "Though we still don't know what she was after." "Well Hale and Dyson…" Trick began and noticed that Kenzi rolled her eyes and made an irritated sound at the mention of the shifters name, "said they couldn't have done it without you." "Tell Hale I said thanks but he needs to quit covering for Dyson. Anyway since I'm cashed up, I think we'll be having a shot of your top shelf vodka, please Trick." "Coming right up." said the bartender amiably.

About the time they got back upstairs, Kenzi noticed that macaroni and cheese was on the menu boards for tonight. Excitedly tells Mikhail, "You have got to try this." Trick offers them both a glass of vodka and takes their food order, then the bartender, turns to help another customer. The pair toasts and drinks, slamming their glasses down on the bar at the same time. They then stun Trick by ordering tea to go with their meal Trick asks Kenzi in a serious tone, "Are you feeling well?" Kenzi says, "Yeah, I'm great Trickster." She gives him a reassuring smile. Before he turns away he asks her if she has heard from Bo lately. Kenzi actually has to think about how long it has been since has seen her succubus bestie. Trick finds that to be the most telling thing of all about the visit.

Fleur was late again so Annie was helping to serve. When she bought Kenzi and Mikhail their food she recognizes him. "Misha you old dog you. What are you doing here?"

"How are you little mother? It is good to see you." Mikhail feels Kenzi stiffen beside him and once he has promised to catch up with the fae woman later, he turns to Kenzi who hasn't stopped eating the macaroni and cheese since it was served. Mikhail studied her and what he saw was a young human who had been kicked so many times, she expected it, didn't even finch when the blow fell. Almost as if she felt she deserved it somehow.

"Czarina may we speak privately at your home. Please." It was the please that made her look up and meet his odd colored eyes, there was only concern, affection, and a small amount of shame. The affection and concern eased her soul, it was the shame she identified with though. She nodded her head once and said, "Sure, eat your food first, this mac and cheese is never to be wasted." Mikhail nodded as he sampled the food. He was only slightly calmer though because Kenzi had not relaxed either, but at least she was willing to listen. He found all the food, including the macaroni and cheese excellent and said so.

xxxxxxxxx

Back at the cop station Hale is berating Dyson as they wait for analysis of the chemical on the cloth. He asks him why he went off on Kenzi. Dyson looks around to make sure no human co-workers are around before responding, "She smelled of fae, another shifter,"

"Dyson," Hale replied, "she's been at the Dal, hello fae central."

"No, that's not it!" Realizing he was yelling Dyson looked around again. A few of their co-workers looked up, but soon became focused on their own work again Dyson lowered his voice again and said, "Trick said Kenzi admitted that Bo hasn't been home in weeks. He even admitted she came in with a fae earlier tonight that he didn't know. Hale, Trick knows everyone."

"So, Kenzi found herself a fae sugar daddy." Hale said shrugging.

"According to Trick this guy looked homeless, and if he is her "Lover" Dyson growled the word, "Why wouldn't she have told one of us?

Hale looked shamefaced as he replied, "We haven't exactly been there for her man, I've had family issues. Bo's been wrapped up in her lady doctor. Tricks working on the Dal and you…You'd rather bite her head off than look at her." "No!" he denied before recalling his behavior the last several weeks. He turned away paced a few steps running his fingers through his hair then turned and paced back before saying in a low, vehement tone, "She's mine."

"No!"Hale denied just as vehemently, "you told her, Bo, me, anyone who would listen that the only reason you bit her was to keep the Ash from killing her. You said she was a weak, pathetic, useless human. You said she interferes in fae business…"

"I know what I said!" Dyson roared then looked around sheepishly. Every head in the station was turned in their direction, including their lieutenants,

Hale grabs him by the shoulder and drags him outside, leaving the file open on the desk with Kenzi's name and address on the top page. Another fae comes by to get a drink of water and glances down at the page on top of the file. Calls to the lieutenant he's taking his break, heads out to his car and makes a call to the Morrigan.

Meanwhile behind the station house Hale has actually shoved Dyson into the trashcans and said angrily, "She's right you are an asshat." Dyson looks up at Hale in shock as the Siren continues to rant. "Kenzi is bright, and funny and sweet, and kind. She is strong, generous, beautiful, and vulnerable and she has saved your heart, she has saved your life, you treat her like you can't stand to be near her and…"

"Because she's human, she could be killed by another fae just to prove a point. I could kill her if I lose control. She will grow old and die in a moment of our life span. We can never have children, or a marriage, or a life…" Dyson argued bitterly.

"But you want to…" Hale said softly, "because you love her." He said in guilty realization as he reached down to help his partner up.

Dyson wraps his hand around Hale's forearm, warrior to warrior. The wolf tried to play off the observation by saying, "You do too." Hale wouldn't let him go and knew it was because his friends deserved to be happy, when he said firmly, "I do, but I'm not in love with her, You are, and I'm pretty sure she's in love with you too, and I'm definitely sure if you don't stop being a cretin, tell her how you feel, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. That's a really long time to live with regrets, my friend."

Dyson hedges, "The other shifter…"

"You don't know and you won't know unless you ask. Which means you actually have to stop being jerk and talk to the girl." said the fae Siren.

"And tell her what Hale? That I love her and that everything will be fluffy hearts and roses after how I've treated her the past few weeks?"

"Wolf man this is Kenzi, she has lived on the streets, and she's a lot tougher than you give her credit for." Hale responded sharply.

Dyson looks doubtfully at his partner then says, "I'll...I'm gonna take the rest of the day off. Cover for me?"

Hale agrees as Dyson walks off toward the parking area, not seeing the fae cop in the car, watching him.

xxxxxxxxx

The Morrigan was angry. Really, Vex was starting to think that was her permanent mood, well unless someone was bleeding anyway. Khef the tiger shifter had just reported some interesting news from one of their 'informants'. A light fae source that had developed a decidedly dark taste in his sexual preferences. Vex had provided the source of information and just happened to be handy when it paid off this time. He listened in as Khef informed the Morrigan that it was the unaligned succubus' little human who had been the one to provide the evidence that had implicated the Morrigan in the kidnappings at the Dal. So Vex and the rest of the court, were a captive audience to the Morrigan ranting about how unfair it all was. After all to leave would be to indicate you found the Morrigan boring to listen too, the ensuing results were predictable, bloody and usually permanent.

Really when she had heard about the dropping of her colors by the stupid underling she would have killed him again, if she hadn't already done so. Luckily she always had herself covered for every contingency.

However, the fact that it was a human who had turned her in was more than annoying. The fact that the Ash and his paid police lackeys actually believed the words of a pathetic human over her the Morrigan was just insulting, really. The fact that the Morrigan lied through her teeth, pretty much any time she opened her mouth had absolutely nothing to do with it by her way of thinking. It was the principle of the thing. Such an insult could not be borne, the human must pay. She ordered several of her underfae to go to the succubus home and kill the human and anyone with her. While they were at it why hadn't they found her prisoner, she still wanted him back and the relics she was sure he had available to him. She wanted the power he possessed, no matter what. The Morrigan ordered the five underfae from her presence as she continued to rant. Vex barely contained his sigh of frustration and had a fleeting thought of concern for the little human. She had been an entertaining little creature, Vex even detected a hint of growing affection for her within himself. He hoped the succubus would be able to protect her and if not, well humans were very fragile things, Vex would miss her.

xxxxxxxxx

Trick was wiping down the bar, drying glasses, keeping busy in between customers. Today was Annie's shopping day. She was out buying groceries for the rest of the week. Business had been a little slow today so when the five dark underfae entered the bar, at first all Trick thought was that business was picking up. Fortunately underfae as a whole were sometimes a less than bright lot. As he took their drink orders he overheard them talking about just coming from an audience with the Morrigan. He maintained the poker face he was famous for as he wondered if the Morrigan knew that she had a few new titles from her underlings of late.

Then he overheard the word succubus and his ears perked up, anything involving the Morrigan and his granddaughter in the same breath couldn't be good. He listened to their grumblings and mutterings with increasing frustration until one of them called him over and asked what was on the menu. He informed the underfae that the cook was out shopping but he could provide them with left over stew and sandwiches from lunch, which they readily accepted. He sighed quietly in relief, anything to keep them talking so that he might learn more about why the Morrigan might be interested in Bo. Over the next hour Trick was such an attentive host, Annie would have called it fawning if she were there. He also found out more about the Morrigan's suspected mating habits than he ever wanted to know. More importantly he discovered that it wasn't Bo they were actually after but Kenzi.

The underlings were speculating on who had informed the Morrigan that it was Kenzi who had found the connection between the kidnappings outside the Dal and the Morrigan. The resulting embarrassment for the Morrigan was to be avenged swiftly by this group of underfae. Trick had to wait for the group of minions to leave before he could make the call to Hale and Dyson. Dyson didn't answer, and the Blood King grunted in frustration as he tried Hale. When the Siren answered, Trick told him of the overheard conversation and the impending attack on the Clubhouse and his fears for their human friend and potentially his granddaughter as well. Hale promised to round up Dyson and head over to the girls place as quickly as he could before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4--Unfaer Advantage

**A/N-Wow, over 1000 views on this story. I love it and I'm so glad you like it. I have some tests being run tomorrow and then a very long doctors visit Monday, both out of town. So as a special treat I am posting early to both of my stories. I freely admit to being a review slut, I love to hear what you like about the stories and everything. It helps me write better and as always please read, enjoy and review. **

**Unfaer Advantage**

The knife at his throat was gratifying to Mikhail, a little sad, but gratifying. As he stepped across the threshold of the dilapidated building Kenzi, called home. The girl moved so fast he barely saw it. "Very nice," said the sifter. "I'm glad to see your survival instinct still serves you well. "I was not sure it would."

"Cut the bull buddy! Who are you? What are you? How do you know Annie? Why are you here? If this is about Bo…" the human had to take a breath or he doubted he would have gotten a word in edgewise before she skewered him. Recognizing something in her tone Mikhail interrupted quickly yet calmly. "Not everything is about your Bo cub. My name is Mikhail, I never lied to you. I just did not tell you the whole story. I will do this now if you think you can hold off killing me for that long?"

Kenzi studied him intently for a moment. He regretted that it took her that long before she lowered the knife. She backed away, rather than turning her back on him and he winced slightly. He found he was a wellspring of regrets, returning this doubt to her being one of the many. He indicated the living room area, leading the way after Kenzi nodded her head. He sat on the couch as she continued to stand. "As I said my name is Mikhail. I am fae, a shifter. I did not deceive you. I did not intend to meet you or anyone else. Then you were kind to me. You spoke to me in the mother tongue. You brought me food . You offered me shelter and comfort when I had none for ages." He folded his , placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward as he continued, "I am old Kenzi, very old. Oldest of my kind left alive. So old, I have never had a last name. My family, my pack as they were are long dead. The Morrigan took me prisoner some time ago. I have something she wants, and as you can imagine, I have known neither kindness nor comfort as her guest."

"So why didn't she just torture you to get it?" Kenzi asked and he noticed she had lowered the blade but was still tense as if expecting another attack. He hadn't intended it to happen but that's how she was reacting to the revelation, as an attack. He shook his head to order his thoughts before continuing, "What she wants can't be taken or coerced. It must be freely given."

"You're being very vague and mysterious and fae-like. What is it she wants?" said Kenzi, still suspicious but curious enough to want to hear more of the story.

"For a long time after my pack died I acted as a lone wolf. Until it seems I was nearly forgotten. Unfortunately, not everyone did forget. The Morrigan didn't because she wants my power, my regalia, in the hopes of gaining my rule and all that comes with it."

"Regalia?" Kenzi asked in a confused tone, "Your clothes?"

"No child," he said gently. "Regalia in this sense, it means…" and now he paused thinking "Crown jewels." He nodded to himself and continued, "The Crown Jewels of the Shifters, not just the wolves but all of the shifters. She wants to rule all of the shifters."

Xxxxxxxxx

Hale tried repeatedly to call both Dyson and Kenzi as he headed to the wolf's loft. Neither of his friends picked up their phones, and both went directly to their voicemail. He pounds on Dysons door as soon as he gets to his partners apartment. Dyson grouchily answers the door and has obviously been working out. Hale yells about the phone being left off but then focuses and explains what Trick had told him.

"The Morrigan found out about Kenzi being the one to turn in the evidence against her and has sent dark fae after her." Dyson grabs his phone to try and call Kenzi, but its dead. He tosses it back towards the bed, as he shoves Hale back out the door. He shifts and runs towards Kenzi and Bo's place with Hale right behind him in his car.

XXXXXXXXX

Kenzi still wasn't sure she understood what Mikhail was telling her. "Crown Jewels?" she asked incredulously, "As in Royal Family? So what are you the Princes of Wolves or Shifters?"

"Both." Said Mikhail easily, "And not prince, king."

"And the Morribitch wants to be the Alpha? Isn't she missing a few parts for that? I mean don't get me wrong she does have the bitch part down pat, but don't you have to be male, to be Alpha male or is she like planning to be…EEW tell me you can't do that. Fae can't like change…that…Can they…like spontaneously?"

Mikhail seemed simultaneously disturbed and amused by the train of thought, but merely waved it off. "No little czarina, I mean yes. I believe there are certain species that can do that., but Alphas can be female. It is unusual but not unheard of. A strong will, a certain amount of skill, a well-developed instinct for survival, loyalty, strength and intelligence are pretty much all you need to make a good Alpha."

Before he could say anymore they were suddenly surrounded by the Morrigan's underlings. The weapons bag was by the door unfortunately and the fae were between Kenzi and the bag. Mikhail partially changed and Kenzi was momentarily distracted as the shifter actually grew a little larger and his fingers lengthened into claws. She tucked and rolled out of the way of one of the bad guys swiping swings. She came up behind and to the side of the minion and rammed the dagger she still held in her hand up under his rib cage. Using the bone there as leverage she sliced in and down with the blade before pulling back out. The fae let out a horrible shriek and fell to the side. Kenzi turned and saw a flash of silver go by her face as one of the fae apparently threw a knife at her and apparently missed. "Kenzi!" a growling voice called, she looked towards Mikhailwho was holding his own with the other two armed fae. The shifter was holding a very nice looking sword in his hand which he tossed to her.

Quickly flipping the dagger to her weaker hand, Kenzi caught the hilt of the sword in her dominant hand just as one of the other fae lunged at her. She snapped her wrist up, bringing the blade up into the path of the attacking fae, while parrying a downward stroke by his sword wielding partner, Kenzi barely had time to brace before the two pronged attack hit. Her small frame was stunned by the force of the larger fae's momentum as he ran full into the sword, impaling himself onto it. The fae that lunged at her gave a small grunt before falling to the floor, taking her sword and sword arm, down with him. Then she felt a tearing, grinding pain in her side and gave a sharp cry of pain. Kenzi didn't look down, yanking the sword out from under the dying fae instead. Pulling around and forward, hissing as the blade inside of her moved with her movement. She fought light headedness as she swung Mikhail's as she swung Mikhail's sword toward her opponents neck not really expecting the sword to cut clean through. She didn't even register shock over the successful blow as she turned back to Mikhail, she felt as though her stomach had dropped several inches lower in her body at the movement.

Kenzi saw the fae with two daggers moving up behind the shifter. Switching hands once again so that the dagger was now in her dominant hand, she gave no warning as she threw the knife at the would-be asstassin. Kenzi had been practicing the move with Mikhail's careful instruction ever since she had mentioned the trouble she had had when she had tried it before. The blade slid home beneath the faes arm as he raised it. He stared down in shock at the hilt protruding from the side of his chest.

As Mikhail turned to face him the fae fell to his knees and the to his side. Mikhail turned to see Kenzi take a step towards him. She let out a gasp and planted the sword point in the floor, holding the sword hilt in both hands as she lowered herself to the floor. Mikhail rushed to her side saying, "Kenzi what have you done?" catching her under the shoulders while trying not to jar her. "You were supposed to use the sword to fight your way out while I took on this rabble."

"And deprive you of the great and powerful Kenzi? Not how I roll! Besides," the girl said fighting to stay upright, "the last wolf I left to do that nearly died…not gonna let that happen again." She said as her voice trailed off weakly. Mikhail looked down at the wound, blood trickled sluggishly around the blade. He knew the blade was serving to slow the blood but once it was removed Kenzi would bleed to death before human doctors could save her.

She was unconscious, on her knees, her hand still gripping the hilt of the sword. 'No, Kenzi was a fighter, a survivor, she deserved more than life had given her.' Taking the sword from her hand, while still supporting her body, the shifter willed the blade back to its dormant shape, then tossed the chain attached to the hilt over his head. Being very careful not to jostle the human or the blade in her side, Mikhail lifted the young woman in his arms. Carrying her easily out of the building, the shifter kept to the shadows, dusk had fallen and night was settling in. As soon as he was out of the main part if the city Mikhail began to run.

Hi burden was no hindrance, the path to his destination so ingrained he didn't have to think about it. His mind free to think, plan, and observe Mikhail studied Kenzi. Her skin was even paler than usual under the makeup she wore, her lips, almost white. She was breathing shallowly, but still breathing, there was a flutter in her heartbeat that hadn't been there before, bu her heart was still beating.

As he ran Mikhail thought back over his short acquaintance wit the little czarina, Mikhail's lips quirked, and yes czarina indeed. Though she liked to denigrate herself, Kenzi was opinionated but was still willing to listen to others. Her bravery, loyalty, and skill were obvious tonight. Although Kenzi had not really talked a lot about her past Mikhail had sensed an inner core of steel and a highly developed instinct for survival. So why hadn't she run? Mikhail imagined those last words were the reason. "Last wolf I left…nearly died, not going to let that happen again." The claim mark he had seen obviously Kenzi did belong to someone, but then where were they? Other than the ever absent Bo and the fae at the Dal Riata and himself of course Kenzi hadn't come in contact with any fae except casually of course. Then a memory clicked, Dyson, the cop. When Kenzi had come out of the police station she had been so angry it had affected her scent, but now he recalled the faintest hint of fae, of shifter, her wplf? If that was so, the claim wasn't being protected, or even observed as far as he could tell.

Part of the reason he had cleared the refuse from the neighborhood, was so he could more easily detect comings and goings, he had not detected another fae, especially not a shifter in the neighborhood since Bo had moved out to be with her new lover. He took a few seconds to mentally berate the shifter for not protecting the tiny woman slowly dying in his arms. Then he took a few more to berate himself, he should have detected the underfae before they had even gotten into the house, but he had been too involved in the conversation with his cub to…

The thought made him falter, and stumble jostling the wounded woman who moaned in pain, "Almost there cub, hold on. Hold on just a little longer." He said softly as his steps slowed. Ahead of him a rock jutted out of a cliff face, mindful of his burden he leaped up and moved along that stone to the concealed entrance to a cavern. His bi-colored eyes turned amber as he carried the young girl into the darkened cavern. He placed her on the bedding that had been arranged on a rock shelf. Mikhail bothering neither with fire or torch went to a pack in the corner and drew out a large first aid kit and a cloth wrapped bundle. Studying the bundle he took a moment to consider what he was about to try. Ennoi's gift had never been tried on a human before only other fae. A moan from the make shift bed had him moving again.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dyson ran up the stairs to the Clubhouse, not waiting for Hale or stopping to shift back to his human form. The Siren jumped out of the car and ran after his partner. He found the shifter kneeling next to a disturbingly large pool of blood, an animalistic keening coming from Dyson as he rocked back and forth on his knees. Around him were several dark fae warriors armed to the teeth, all dead. Two had bite wounds, one of those had his throat ripped out. The others had knife or blade wounds. Kenzi had help, but the fae had been defeated, so where was Kenzi. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he moved back to Dyson's side, circumventing the puddle of blood, Hale gripped his partner's shoulder and asked with trepidation, "Is it her's?"

The wolf pulled himself together and nodded his head, "Too much Hale, too much." Hale processed everything quickly in his head and said, "The other shifter, he was here and he helped her. He took her right? Do you think he might have taken her to the hospital? Can you track tem?" The wolf nodded again and leaping to his feet ran out fo the building. Hale followed his friend, knowing he'd never keep up with Dyson, but he tried. By the time he got to the end of the street, his naked partner was lifting his face to scent the air. Hale heard a soft growl just before Dyson shifted and was gone in a flash of silvery fur. Accepting the fact that he wasn't going to catch up to a wolf on the hunt. Hale huffed in frustration and started to walk back to his car. Pulling out his phone to call the cleaners, a sudden clap of thunder had him increase his pace as he looked up at the darkened sky. His instructions to the cleaners were succinct. As he tried to contact Bo, the Siren climbed back into his car. The call went directly to voicemail. He disconnected and considered calling Trick, as the storm broke and the sky opened up, dumping its contents on the surrounding area.


	5. Chapter 5--Faeth Healing

**Faeth Healing**

The shifter king had been in more battles than anyone would want to remember. The wound Kenzi had was fatal, beyond what most fae magic or modern medicine could heal. If this didn't work the result would be the same. If it did work, she had a chance, a fighting chance. Mikhail opened the first aid kit, and packed gauze around the knife. He laid out the other medical supplies he would need. Then he removed the cloth to reveal a metal cuff. A wide cuff fashioned into claw shapes with a large red gem in the middle. The metal had darkened with age but gold and silver still shone through. The red of the gem seemed to glow with a life of its own in the dim light of the cave.

"Kenzi? Can you hear me cub?" There was no response. "I wish there was time for you t hear me, to give your consent." Mikhail said vehemently, "I only hope I can be what you deserve, little one. After being a lone wolf for so long…"

His words took on a more ritualistic as he continued, "I accept you into my pack." He said taking the chain from around his neck and awakening the blade, it expanded out from the hilt. Quickly cutting his palm he mixed his blood with the blood from her wound. Then picking up the cuff, he continued, "Your blood, my blood, the packs blood are one. This is the blood of Ennoi, the gift of the first of us," He said as he opened the cuff and placed it on her upper left arm. "With this may you become one of the pack." With that he closed the cuff around her arm. He waited to see if his gamble would pay off, he laid the sword on her chest. Still holding the hilt he spoke softly, "What do you think old friend?" he felt a vibration run through the sword. "I hope so but what of the girl?" The sword warmed slightly and gave an even stronger vibration. "Aye, I like her too."

A clap of thunder drew the shifters attention to the cuff. Mikhail noticed the gem in the cuff begin to glow more brightly. He watched as the claws extended and then bit into skin of her upper arm. Kenzi gave a soft cry of pain but didn't awaken. As blood began to seep from the small wounds, he watched the glowing red gem begin to empty of its fluids. When the gems contents were depleted, he grasped the hilt of the sword that was embedded in Kenzi, and with a muttered apology, pulled it free. Tossing it aside he applied pressure over the gauze and prayed. Outside the storm broke.

xxxxxxxxx

As a clap of thunder rolled in the distance, Annie stumbled and for the first time in ages dropped a pot she had been holding. Eyes glazed, the cook barely noticed the scalding food that splashed onto the floor. Fleur came in and put the pot back onto the stove and began cleaning up the mess. The busgirl was nearly done with the mess before she noticed the older fae woman hadn't moved from where Fleur had found her. Taking Annie by the arm, Fleur led her to sit in a chair set up by one of the prep stations. Rushing out into the dining area she found Rafe chatting with a customer. Taking his arm with a smile and a murmured apology to the customer Fleur drew him aside and explained what had happened, instructing her friend to take over the cooking. Then the busgirl moved towards the bar and repeated the process with Trick before taking up bar keeping duties, thanking the Great Mother it was a quiet night.

Trick bustled back to the kitchen, concerned. While Fleur, might be flighty, she wasn't prone to exaggeration and her concern for Annie was obvious. When he entered the kitchen, he nodded gratefully to Rafe as he saw the younger fae plating up an order of stuffed chicken. He moved towards the chair, taking the fae woman's hand in his own. He saw the glazed look in her eyes and recognized it for a trance-like state. Outside rain started pounding the Dal's roof. He was about to speak, when Annie took a gasping breath. Her eyes cleared and she said, "Kenzi! Oh Misha, what have you done?" The fae woman promptly collapsed unconscious into Trick's arms.

xxxxxxxxx

Rafe returned to the kitchen after serving a trio of rowdy trolls. He took a sip of water, glancing at the chair where Annie had sat. Trick had taken the still unconscious woman downstairs to his lair with Rafe's help. The cook took another drink of water, he then heard a knock at the kitchen's backdoor. Technically they weren't supposed to open the backdoor during business hours, Rafe thought, of course technically Trick was supposed to be just a barkeep and the Dal Riata was just supposed to be a pub. Setting down his glass, Rafe went to the backdoor and pushed it open. Dyson ducked into warm kitchen gratefully.

"I'm fairly sure," Rafe said while studiously gazing at the shifters face, "that you are not only breaking the "No Dogs Allowed" policy but you are also definitely in violation of the "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service rule as well." Rafe said with a wry smile.

"Need to see Trick," Mumbled the shifter while studying his bare feet.

Rafe shook his head and with a snort said, "Of course you do." Before heading to the closet and rummaging around in the small area. "Here," said the fae cook, "let's try this."

Several minutes later Dyson walked out of the kitchen and perhaps because he was a former Scottish warrior used to wearing a kilt. Then again it was possible that it was just that kind of night. Who knows? When Dyson came out of the kitchen wearing two aprons, a pair of galoshes and nothing else, no one gave him a second glance. Not even when he headed downstairs to Trick's apartment.

He found Annie stretched on Tricks couch, covered with a throw. The blood king had obviously trying for some time to rouse the kindly cook. Several bottles and jars of various concoctions sat on the floor beside the couch. Trick was digging through a trunk, tossing things aside as he tried to find something in particular, "I'm a little busy here, Dyson," said Trick. The wolf didn't respond too wrapped up in his own grief and guilt to even notice the brusque tone used by the Blood King. Then he heard the curse from the way station keeper as he turned to face him and heard him say, "What happened to you? Dyson, what happened to you?"

"Kenzi…Trick I think she's dead," said Dyson miserably. "Hale and I went to her and Bo's place. There were several dark fae bodies and a pool of blood…so much blood…Kenzi's blood…too much of her blood…" the wolf muttered as he fell to his knees. He let out a howl of misery and began to pound his fisted hands o his knees. "Dyson tell me everything," the older fae said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. He took a small crystal bottle over to Annie and dropped a few clear drops onto the woman's lips as the wolf spoke.

The wolf explained all that had happened since Hale had come to his apartment earlier in the evening after explaining that he had lost Kenzi and the other shifters scent in the sudden deluge and had come here. Trick asked quickly, "Was Bo there?"

The light fae shook his head and said heavily, "Her scent was faint, very faint, I don't think she's been there in weeks." Trick nodded his head grimly before going to the old fashioned rotary dial phone on his desk and dialing Hales number from memory. He questioned Dyson's partner for a couple of minutes before telling the Siren that his partner was at the Dal. He then ordered Hale to call the Ash's compound and say he needed to talk to the human doctor, and tell Lauren to get Bo and come to the Dal immediately.

The Blood King then went back to the trunk he had been rummaging in earlier and pulled out a pair of sweats and handed them to the wolf ordering him to go and get changed before the women arrived. Trick then went back to check on Annie before the real commotion started. His granddaughter would not react well to the news that her human friend was not only missing but presumed dead.

The bar keep was not unaware of his grandchild's culpability in the matter of the missing human. Kenzi had told him that she had not seen Bo in weeks, months even, and he was also very aware that his shifter friend had been avoiding Kenzi for several weeks as well. He knew even if they didn't what their absence from the human's life meant. He was the Blood King after all, the writer of the Laws of the fae. He also knew that his granddaughter overreacted and tried to blame others for her mistakes.. Unfortunately, it wasn't an uncommon reaction of the fae young. Trick snorted, 'Who am I kidding?" he thought to himself, "it's not an unusual reaction in any fae young or old, to try to deny responsibility for their actions or non-actions for that matter."

The older fae went back to the cook's side, gently lifting the eyelid on one of the woman's blue-green eyes, seeing no change he let the eyelid slide closed. The only thing they could do now was wait. Honestly, he was fairly sure that there would be nothing that the human doctor could do to help Anya. He just knew the fastest way to get Bo here would be to get Lauren to bring her. Trick was aware that Kenzi was not the only one that Bo had been ignoring in favor of her human lover. His granddaughter wanted to live as normal a life as possible. He could understand that really he could, he was doing the same thing by running the pub. Unfortunately, in doing this she had left things behind that she really shouldn't have left unattended. Of course he could say the same thing about the wolf currently pacing the confines of his small apartment He went upstairs and told Rafe and Fleur to go home for the evening that he's take care of everything else that needed to be done. After reassuring the pair that he would keep them informed on Annie's condition, the cook and busgirl did finally leave the pub for their respective homes.

Finishing the cleaning up and closing process was fairly easy and Trick wasn't surprised to hear a knock at the door as he was about to go back down to his apartment, it always seemed to happen that way, he yelled, "We're closed." Only to hear Hale call back, "It's me." Hustling over to let Hale and a gust of damp air into the pub, he locked up behind him and ushered the younger fae downstairs. He asked as they moved downstairs, "Were you able to get hold of Lauren?"

"Yes," said Hale a little breathlessly, "She said they'd be here within the hour."

Dyson met them at the bottom of the stairs, "Were you able to find out anything from the local hospitals? Have any of them seen Kenzi or anyone answering her description?"

"No man and I even found some of our less than reputable under the table docs as well. No one's seen her, or the fae shifter she was with," Said the siren. The wolf wheeled and paced away from his partner with a low growl of frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

He then froze in mid-stride and huffed in aggravation with himself for not thinking of it sooner. Gathering a little of the wolf not to shift but to try and locate the human through his mark on her. Nothing happened. In amazed horror, the wolf tried again, and then yet again with the same result. He began to shake violently as he looked at Trick and said, "I can't feel her…I can't sense her through the mark…Trick she's…"

Before he could finish the statement, Trick stopped him with an emphatic, "No she isn't!" Think about it, Dyson really think. When was the last time you marked Kenzi?"

"When she mouthed off to the Ash," Murmured Dyson thoughtfully, "The first time Bo and Lauren went off together, without telling Kenzi or anyone else they were going off. Kenzi was convinced the Ash had used Lauren to lure Bo into some kind of trap." The wolf sighed heavily, "She was always so bloody human, thoughtless of her own safety. The Ash was ready to order her executed for her insolence and I just bit her." He said with a sudden flash of guilt, as he remembered the expression on Kenzi's face, the look of betrayal and the tiniest flash of hope when she realized what he had done.

"Never since then though?" The Blood King questioned firmly bringing the wolf back to the here and now. Dyson shook his head and Trick sighed rather sadly.

"What, what is it?" Hale asked in concern. Trick was about to answer when they heard a pounding on the pub door upstairs. The barkeep raised a hand to forestall the pair as he went up the stairs. He could already hear his granddaughter's strident voice on the other side of the door before he ever got there, he girded himself for what was about to come.


	6. Chapter 6--A Memory, A Dream, A Vision,

**A/N-Ok so this is the second to last chapter in this story. I will be taking a little time off from this to develop the story line for the next two stories in this series. I am very glad everyone has enjoyed this story and hope that everyone sticks around for the follow up stories. Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows. You don't know how much I have appreciated them. Stay tuned, and as always Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**A Memory, A Dream, A Vision, A Visit, An Ow?!**

Kenzi was freaking out. It was dark, very dark in this forest. Most of Kenzi's friends probably thought that she was 100% city girl. Actually Kenzi could survive and adapt to just about anything, she's had to live in the woods on occasion. It wasn't her favorite thing, but she could do it. Truth was though it was neither the woods nor the dark that was bothering Kenzi. No it was the sure and certain knowledge that she wasn't alone out here.

She couldn't see anything, at least not other than the vague outlines of trees, enough not to trip over a root and break her neck. What she sensed was more like someone or something invaded your personal space. Only Kenzi's personal space had expanded here in the dark, she had no idea how far out it went really. She only knew that something out there was brushing against those new unseen boundaries.. More importantly Kenzi had the distinct impression whatever it was she was being deliberately tested. "I know you're there." Kenzi finally said softly, "Just so you know. You're just kinda starting to piss me off." With that the thing and Kenzi wasn't sure how she knew that there was more than one, backed off.

The young woman kept moving forward. She wasn't sure how she knew she was moving forward, just that she was moving toward…something. Kenzi slowed as she neared a clearing, in the center of the clearing a campfire burned brightly. Using all the skill she had learned from her cousins at being stealthy. 'I am good at being a thief, no one knows just how good I really am.' thought the young woman derisively. All the while she crept ever closer to the campfire.

Between the campfire and the light of the full moon she could see a shape on the far side of the fire. Kenzi started to move forward when she heard the shape by the fire give a near growl.

"Still feisty I see," said a gruff voice from the dark. A hulking man came out of the dark carrying a load of firewood which he dropped near the campfire. He was wearing a lot more fur than should have been comfortable in the balmy weather. When he spoke again it was with a sort of unholy glee that Kenzi recognized all too well. "Don't worry, l'il beasty. I'll soon work that out of you." The man then knelt by the shape on the ground. Kenzi couldn't see what the man did but the yelping whine that followed made her blood run cold while her heart burned with rage.

Her eyes having adjusted to the moon and firelight, Kenzi ran forward. Surefooted, light and without pausing she grabbed a heavy branch from the pile of firewood. Then with the strength born of a rush of adrenaline Kenzi brought it down hard on the man's head repeatedly until he no longer moved. Throwing the log away Kenzi turned to the wolf the man had been torturing, only to find it wasn't there. The young goth turned back to the fire only to find the hunter was missing as well. "What the…?" she said, looking around.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kenzi saw a flash of silver and suddenly she remembered the battle with the dark fae. "Fear not, cub," said a voice in her head. Warm, feminine and familiar somehow. "I mean you no harm."

"Yeah?" said Kenzi in her sassiest tone, "You know how many times I've heard that before?"

Kenzi heard a rumble of laughter as she saw another flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. "You were willing to risk yourself for my child. I find that very refreshing in a human." The young thief got the impression there were layers to this conversation that she didn't understand yet. "Who are you?"

"You already know that or doesn't all of this seem a little too familiar? I know Misha told you about me." said the voice.

Kenzi looked around and remembered what she had seen or thought she had seen before and said softly and wonderingly, "Ennoi?"

"Oh you are good…" said the voice with a hint of pride in it. This time the flash of silver came from across the fire. Then in a more thoughtful tone, "Yes, I think you will do nicely, you might even survive this."

"Survive what?" Kenzi asked keeping her tone even without letting her growing panic show through.

"Why survive me of course," said a voice from behind her. Kenzi turned slowly to find a truly huge wolf sitting behind her. The giant wolf had a lupine grin on her face. The wolf sat on its haunches and still towered over Kenzi. Very slowly Ennoi lowered her head and bit Kenzi's upper arm. Kenzi screamed as the fangs sliced into her flesh, but for some reason she froze and couldn't move away from those teeth.

"Can you hear me little one?" said the same voice inside her head and Kenzi made the mistake of looking down at her arm. The wolf still had its jaws locked around her upper arm. She saw the blood welling out of the wounds and dripping down her arm, after the initial bite there was actually very little pain though. Kenzi did notice a flush of heat spreading outward from the wound though, like ripples in a pond. The voice asked the question again, Kenzi shook her head slightly before saying, "Yes."

"Good. Did Misha ask for your consent?" said the same voice gently.

Kenzi felt her head getting misty. The warmth from the wolfs bite making her drowsy. "Misha? Who is Misha?"

"Forgive me cub," said the voice again this time with a little more urgency, "We are running out of time. You call him Mikhail, only I call him Misha. I forgot for a moment. Did he ask you for your consent, before he gave you my Gift?"

'Consent? Gift?' Kenzi remembered the battle. She remembered the stab wound. She remembered Mikhail asking something, but there were no questions about consent or a gift. A slight growl of impatience brought her back from her musing and she replied weakly, "No, I don't think so, not that I remember."

"Do you give consent little one?" asked the feminine voice again.

"Consent for what?" Kenzi asked as she slid weakly to her knees, her tone suspicious.

The wolf hummed in approval around the arm, the sensation very strange. "Strong, intelligent, wise, cautious, generous, brave, you are impressing me at every turn, little one. Misha has chosen very well." The wolf said with some pride in its tone, then it said plainly, "I wish consent to save your life little one. There will be side effects to the saving. The wound you have is life threatening or Misha would not have tried this particular method to save you."

"Sside effects? What side effects?" The girl questioned, her words beginning to slur slightly.

"Yes, very good indeed. The method Misha has used will turn you into a fae." The voice responded lightly.

Kenzi immediately pulled back or at least she thought she did. She was so weak though she didn't seem to have moved at all. She spoke weakly, "Don't want to be a fae, most of them are all snooty and stuck up, think they're better than everybody else…better than humans…don't wanna…"

The wolf again hummed in approval and said, "You are arrogant too child, but not rude or unkind, you are a good person, Kenzi. You will be a good fae, a shifter to be precise. I think you could make the fae and the shifters better than they are. As I said, Misha has chosen well. I think you will be an exceptional warrior for the sifter people and an admirable leader among them. That is if you survive the healing and transformation, of course."

"If I survive?" Kenzi asked.

"This has never actually been tried before on a human." Ennoi said honestly.

Kenzi thought over everything Ennoi had said. She had only met four shifters in her life. The kitsune Inari was the scariest thing she had ever met, but Ennoi said that Kenzi would be a good fae, for some reason Kenzi believed her. Dyson's old pack mate, Cayden had proven to be a treacherous and deceitful individual. Although Dyson had been kind of a douche bag lately, usually he was protective and if she was completely honest with her inner Kenzi, she loved the wolf. Misha was a sweetheart, reminding her of her grandmother, only male of course. Kenzi was honest enough to admit that while many fae were just as she described there were exceptions. Just as there were good and bad humans there were good and bad fae. She came back to herself realizing that the wolf was now the only thing keeping her upright she had become weaker as she had seriously thought about Ennoi's offer.

She said very weakly, hoping the wolf would be able to hear her, "Yes I…I give my consent."

"Good girl," said the wolf as it lowered her to the ground gently. It released her arm finally and licked the wounds very gently. "I will see you soon. Have Misha tell you the rest of my story."

With that Kenzi drew a deep shuddering breath and woke up.


	7. Chapter 7--Claim and Coounterclaim

**A/N-So this is the final chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has faved, raved, reviewed, viewed and followed. As I have mentioned I will be taking a couple of weeks off to work on the storyline for the next story which will be called The Wolf, The Sword, and The Goth. So stay tuned. Oh and I give no apologies but there is a cliff ahead!**

**Claim and Counterclaim**

"What do you mean she's missing." Trick winced at the note in his granddaughters voice. He said quietly and calmly, "She took an investigation I tried to give you and solved it. Or as solved as anything against the Morrigan can be. She proved that the Morrigan's minions had been kidnapping fae and humans from the alley behind the Dal of course we couldn't prove that, the Morrigan was covered. However as I understand it the Morrigan was charged with not being able to keep her subjects from potentially exposing the existence of the fae."

Glancing away from his granddaughters eyes to where Lauren was leaning over Annie studying her. Hale was standing by in case the human doctor needed the Sirens help. Dyson was pacing in front of Trick's fireplace in his borrowed clothes. The wolf hadn't spokn since explaining to Trick what they had discovered at Kenzi's place. Trick was growing very irritated with his granddaughter, but was maintaining his gentle barkeep persona at the moment.

"So what? You're telling me the bitch went after Kenzi?" hissed the increasingly irate succubus.

"Yes from what we've been able to determine, someone informed the Morrigan that it was Kenzi who had found the evidence against her and she sent some of her minions to her place to kill her." Said her grandfather patiently. Before he could continue Bo interrupted. "But you're not sure that she _is_ dead because…"

"Because she is missing. There is no body, at least not hers. Only those of the dark fae who were sent after her. There is a large amount of her blood…too much for her to have walked out on her own. We think that the shifter that she has had with her probably took her to seek help for her wounds…"

Bo interrupted angrily, "Whay shifter, she has never…has anyone tried to call the hospitals? What about the dark fae…has anyone questioned them?" she said glancing venomously at Hale and Dyson as she asked the last question.

"I called every hospital in a 20 mile radius," Hale said. "No one fitting Kenzi's description has been admitted to any of them. They also have my number if anyone does show up."

"And the dark fae? Why aren't you questioning them? Instead of standing around here, doing nothing?" Bo screamed furiously.

"Because there's not enough of them left to even bring back to question. "They're dead Bo, every last one of them," Hale explained, and then added with a hint of pride, "From the looks of it, li'l momma put up a hell of a fight even without her shifter friend to help her. As it is he took out one or two, the cleaners still haven't submitted…"

"I don't care about the cleaners," Bo interrupted yet again. "Kenzi is missing and you don't know where she is. Who is this shifter? The only shifters she knows are Dyson and his friends? What about it Dyson? One of your friends come back from your past, huh? Decide to kidnap the human you claimed? Or maybe he's the one who ratted Kenzi out to the Morribitch. Why aren't you…"

Dyson rounded on Bo and said, "Kenzi is mine, no other fae would touch her. I don't know who the other shifter is. He's not one of mine." The shifter concluded morosely. "Great! You get delusions of grandeur thinking you own my best friend, and she's still missing," said Bo. Throwing her hands up in the air as she spun away from the wolf and stomped back to her grandfather before continuing indignantly, "I go away for a few days and all hell breaks loose. You guys can't even keep one little human safe…"

This time it was Trick who interrupted, "Months." He said succinctly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Bo said her brow furrowing in confused irritation.

"The fact that it has been months, not days since you left, not weeks, but months. Kenzi was alone in her house. She told me she hadn't seen you in months, four an a half to be precise. Not much of a friendship to be in the same town and not even to bother to visit your "best friend"." Trick was furious with these young ones, and they deserved the tongue lashing he was about to dish out.

"I did not…it hasn't…" Bo's gaze became distant for a moment and then flashed in anger. "Don't I deserve some kind of personal life, some normalcy."

"Doesn't Kenzi?" Hale questioned. "All she's ever wanted from us is our friendship. She's given us her loyalty, her love, her strength and her support. She's risked her life, her sanity, to always be there for us. What have we given her in return?" He looked from Bo to Dyson then to Trick. Only Trick would meet his gaze as he nodded his head in agreement.

A moan from Annie drew all of their attentions to the couch. Trick smiled for the first time in several hours and said, "Excellent work doctor," as he clapped Lauren gently on the shoulder, "How did you revive her?"

"I didn't," said the blond doctor in relieved confusion, "I haven't done anything yet."

Annie heaved a deep breath and opened her eyes with a smile on her lips, as she looked around at her friends.

xxxxxxxxx

"Owww," Kenzi groaned protractedly, trying to figure out what part of her body hurt the most. Her head hurt like a bunch of miners were in there excavating for gold. Her hair didn't ache though, so nope not a hangover, not that she got them that often with her Russian metabolism, but it did happen occasionally. Her left arm was on fire and heavy , useless, heck give her a sword… The memory jolted throug her and she instinctively tried to sit up in bed. Luckily a set of strong yet gentle arms caught her before she got very far. Not fast enough to stop her yelp as searing pain burned through her side and took her breath away.

"Legkiy, malen 'kiy." ("Easy, little one.") said a familiar voice. Kenzi while trying not to move anymore, or even breathe for that matter, fought the urge to lose herself to tears. Not from the pain, she and pain were old acquaintances, not friends but familiar. No the tears were because he wasn't her wolf, not Dyson. To cover this traitorous thought Kenzi drew in a deep breath, welcoming the pain that ame with the coughing spell that caused. It gave her time to collect her thoughts.

"So we won?" she asked slowly as she caught her breath. "So it would seem," replied the Shifter King as he gave up trying to encourage Kenzi to lie back down. Instead with a complicated series of moves between the two they had her sitting on the side of the makeshift bed. Her feet dangling off the shelf pulled on her side but the pain kept her focused for the moment. Focused enough to notice that her upper body was nude, that she had a bright red healing wound in her side, and a new and very painful piece of jewelry on her upper left arm. Looking up, Kenzi gave Misha her poker face and said in a flat tone. "Anything you'd like to tell me …Misha?"

The weathered face blanched slightly as he looked at her, then quickly reached for a wool blanket to wrap around her shoulders. "Nothing…rebenok (child). I…" Kenzi saw the wolf shifter become increasingly flustered as he went over to an open trunk and begin rifling through the contents, all the while babbling.

"Misha!" she said sharply, drawing his attention back to her. "Get your mind out of the gutter." Then she explained, "I didn't mean anything like that. A shirt would be nice though. I was actually wondering um…let's see in order of importance; where are we, how am I still alive, and oh yeah, by the way Misha, Ennoi says to tell you that you need to tell me the rest of her story."

"Ennoi…you saw Ennoi and did you just call me Misha?" he said bringing over a silk shirt with a Mandarin collar. The shirt was huge on Kenzi and the color of blood. Moving stiffly she put her right arm in the sleeve of the shirt and carefully with Misha's help started to put her aching left arm into the other sleeve. She paused in the process staring at the cuff wrapped around the upper arm, and said with a raised eyebrow, "New jewelry?"

Misha nodded as he slid her arm carefully into the sleeve, "The Gift of Ennoi, it's what saved you. It holds Ennoi's blood," Indicating the once again glowing red crystal. "When it is applied to the intended recipient it injects the blood into them. It is intended to save the worthy one from mortal wounds. Usually the recipient is the intended heir of an Alpha." He said leadingly. After buttoning the shirt Kenzi took the belt from her pants and while Mikhail helped her fasten it she asked curiously, "But I'm not anyone's heir and I'm not even fae…or I wasn't. Am I now?"

"Yes to both," Misha said quickly, then added more thoughtfully, "If you want to be." He explained, "The change once started can't be stopped, you are becoming fae, and a shifter. It will be a few days, before it settles in your blood. You will probably feel odd for the next two or three days, feverish, aches and pains, weakness, that sort of thing."

"Great, so instead of avian or swine flu, I have what canine flu?" Then her eyes widened in horror. "I couldn't become a bird …or a pig could I?" she whispered in a disgusted tone.

"Lupine, actually, and no to my knowledge Ennoi's chosen have only ever become wolves." Mikhail said with a barely suppressed smile.

"Swell," said Kenzi with a roll of her eyes and then her eyes snapped back to his and she said, "Wait, you said both, yes to both?"

The big Russians expression turned shy and hopeful as he explained, "Yes, if you are willing, as I said all of my pack are long dead, I am the last and I would like you to become my heir. I do not want my mother's line to end with my passing."

"Misha, I love you. I really do, but not that way." Kenzi said gently.

"Ne, Kenzi." the Shifter King said seriously, "I would be more than proud if you accepted me as your father. You are strong, brave, more cunning than many of my kind I have met of late. You have a kind and generous heart. You will fight to protect your own and you will fight your own to do what is right. I have seen you do this."

Kenzi actually saw the Russians eyes moisten as he became so emotional that he reverted to his mother tongue.. He actually went down on one knee as he asked in a deeply serious tone, "Budete li vy stat' chast' moyego paketa, moy naslednik, ditya moye, dach' moya?" ("Will you become part of my pack, my heir, my child, my daughter?")

"Wow!" Kenzi said a little breathlessly. "This is kind of a shock, all of this is actually…"

"Of course little one, forgive me," said Mikhail understandingly. "I did not mean to…" Here he paused and after a moment said, "Podavlyat?"

"Overwhelm?" Kenzi offered helpfully, shivering a little.

"Da, I did not mean to overwhelm you. I can wait for your answer, years have taught me patience, yes. You are cold?" said the shifter. "Yes this is understandable and part of the process too. You have lost a great deal of blood and as I said you will have "Lupine flu." He said laughingly and continued as he went to look through another trunk. "Mother leaves many of her things here. There is a beautiful coat here You will like I think." He said as he began to toss things out of the trunk to get to the bottom where the coat was. The defined ring and clink of metal was followed by a thump as he tossed something shiny onto the furs beside her. He then added, "and some boots, as well."

He continued before she could defend her totally bitchin' boots. "There is nothing wrong with your boots sweeting, In combat, I am sure they would be very effective weapons as well. However, we have a long way to walk back and I think you would appreciate your ankles being in one piece, when we get there yes?" With a flourish he pulled from the trunk a fur lined hooded cloak and boots to match and held them up for her to see .

Beautiful, yes? It is very warm. Mother is a little taller than you, but that is good. It will…yes conceal you from prying eyes. I think the fae were after you…not me, or why would they come to your house. They did not know that I would be there. Ah yes, excellent idea….we would not want any more wounds before you completely heal." He said indicating her hand…which had completely of its own volition she would swear, reached across the furs to caress the shiny, silvery links of metal.

Mikhail took the metal from her hand and carefully dropped it over heer head. It was a chain mail vest and hung to mid-thigh on her small frame. "Why are we going back now?" Kenzi questioned as he removed her own boots and replaced them with the fur lined ones. The boots she had to admit were very comfy and fit like a glove after he laced them up. "Your friends may be worried and besides the walk will help speed the process of healing and work out some of your stiffness." Then taking her hands he placed them on his right arm while looping his left arm around her waist. "Let's try standing yes." After a few false starts and falters, Kenzi was actually able to stand on her own as Mikhail put the coat on her. He lifted the hood on the coat and sure enough it shadowed her features and completely concealed her except for her long dark hair. He put her boots into a backpack which he slung over his shoulder and holding out his arm he said cordially, "Shall we go?"

Taking his arm, they started out at a slow. Steady pace for Kenzi and Misha said, "And I will tell you the story of my Mother."

"Your mother, who's your Mother?" Kenzi asked.

"Why Ennoi of course."

xxxxxxxxx

The young hunters of the village and two of the women and Ennoi stood between their village and the opposing village's army. The hunter who was in the lead of the enemy group jeered and said, "What's this, we tell them to prepare to fight and they send out their women and children? They give up so easily." He laughed. The rest of his army laughed as well. The men made lewd gestures and disparaging remarks toward the assembled protectors of the village.

They were making so much noise, working themselves up to battle, at first they didn't notice anything strange in the gray morning light. Ennoi noticed though, dark shapes moving at th edge of the forest, moving to circle the larger group. When the large hunter moved forward a little, his eyes firmly planted on Ennoi, she did something no one expected.

Ennoi grinned at the hunter, a surprisingly blood thirsty grin, that froze the hunter in his tracks. His own grin faded from his face in confusion and he cocked his head at the woman. . She in turn threw her head back and howled. Admittedly it was her first attempt at mimicking the wolf but it drew the attention of everyone. Including the dark shadows in the forest.

Instantly there was an answering howl from the forest, then another, and another. The clearing soon echoed with the sound of dozens of howls. Ennoi kept the grin on her face as the men from the larger village stopped jeering and began to look around the clearing in fear. Dozens of wolves more than in any single pack surely, began to creep out of the woods, snarling, snapping, and growling.

Even the few of her group were a little fearful at this development, until she muttered to them, too low for their enemies to hear, "Hold your ground. No matter what occurs, don't show fear." Just in time too, because a pack of nine wolves came through the village towards them. The leader, a large gray male with familiar looking scars came up to stand beside Ennoi, while the other wolves came to stand amongst the villagers, facing the forty men. There were mutters of witchcraft from the enemy but obvious fears on their faces as well. Most especially on the blanched face of the cruel hunter who was transfixed, staring at the all too familiar scars on the wolf standing next to Ennoi.

"You thought to make us your prey!" shouted Ennoi. "Now you are the prey, if any of you survive," she looked down at the wolf beside her as he leaned into her with a lupine grin, "Which I doubt…return to your village and tell them not to try this again. Next time we may come hunting for you."

In the ensuing battle, Mikhail explained obviously editing a great deal of the gore and violence, Ennoi's village won. None of their people were harmed, indeed they hardly had to do anything. The hunters from the opposing village had apparently made a sport of torturing the animals they caught before leaving them to die or killing them. The wolves especially were not happy. Ennoi was not surprised to find the cruel hunter among the dead in the clearing. The villagers made Ennoi their leader and no one questioned when she began to spend more time in the woods. No one questioned when they noticed she spent the winter months in her home or the strange yipping howls they occasionally heard.

When the elders returned the following spring and tried to resume "their rightful place" in the village. They were informed that cowards had no place in the village. The former elders answered by accusing Ennoi of witchcraft. She reminded them they had no objections when they were benefiting from her skills. Then one of the elders threw a knife intending to pierce her heart, Ennoi shifted into a wolf. The elders never returned after that, obviously recognizing Ennoi's superior negotiating skills.

The next season when several new children appeared in the village, no one questioned that either. Indeed through the generations that village became the proclaimed ancestral home of all shifters. Although it was really the cavern outside of the village that was the true origin of fae shifters, and only shifters who are direct descendants of Ennoi can find it now.

"Too bad I'm adopted," Kenzi said a little wistfully.

"Ne not adopted, you have her blood in you now. Stepchild perhaps, much loved, lost and now found again." Mikhail said giving her a gentle hug.

xxxxxxxxx

There are those who say that Ennoi died defending her pack and village. There are those who say that she became more than fae or shifter. There are those who say that she still exists today, watching over fae and shifter alike. What do you think little czarina?"

After contemplating the city lights as they walked towards the Dal, Kenzi finally said thoughtfully, "I think it's probably all true, except her dying. I might have been hallucinating a little from the wound, Ennoi's Gift and everything. But I did speak to Ennoi and I know her voice from somewhere. Anyway I can't wait to get to the Dal, and get off my feet, get something to eat, and I suppose vodka is out of the question?"

"Da cub, for now the Gift must bond with your blood. No vodka, it is too strong, but some wine or port might not hurt. It might even stregthen the blood a bit. If you are truly tired carry you little one. You were nearly dead only a few short hours ago, there is no shame in needing the help."

"Nah, we're almost there , I can make it. I am glad you talked me into a change of clothes and footwear though. I can actually rock this look and for the fashion icon that is Kenzi that's saying something," the young Goth said with a pert grin/

The grin was answered by the shifters own as he said, "and here we are." They entered the alley that led to the Dal, and as Misha grabbed the door handle of the pub. Kenzi said with a happy sigh, "Ah the peace and quiet of the Dal."

The pair walked into the Dal and the noise of arguing voices so intense it was like walking into a wall of noise. Coming around the corner to see the bar area, where Bo was basically in a screaming match with Dyson and Trick. Annie was sitting in one of the pubs chairs looking around rather bemusedly at the group. Lauren was standing with one hand braced supportively on Annie's shoulder while trying to break up the argument. Meanwhile Hale seemed to be trying to advise her not to bother, it was kind of hard to tell though because of the cacophony of noise.

The noise was silenced by a rather tired and bemused voice saying, "On second thought, I think I preferred the cave."


End file.
